Série de One Shot RON HERMIONE
by moutmout
Summary: Alors voici une série de one shot RWHG. Je vous met un petit chapitre d'amour lol et je vous propose une musique sur quoi le lire. Ces one shot sont ou seront bientôt aussi dispo dans la catégorie HGDM , GWHP , HGSRogue , HGHP.Pour autre proposez


Hermione Vs Ron : Alors Mettez « Larsen » de ZAZIE à fond, et lisez. Voici le one shot que m'a inspiré cette musique !

« - Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tant à me blesser ? Cracha Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui t'obstines et m'emmerde à longueur de temps !

Tu vois tu recommences… Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Et toi alors ? Tu vas encore chialer ? Pesta Ron »

Cette fois leur échange était plus que violent, jamais Ron et Hermione ne s'était autant injurier.

« - Tu ne t'aperçois même pas à quel point tu peux être odieux ! Merde ! Ecoutes ce que tu me dis, regarde toutes les personnes qui nous vois, qui se moque de moi, car Ô toi, tu es Monsieur Ron Weasley !

Qu'est-ce que… Ron était rouge de colère.

Tout avait commencé avec une remarque de moral.

Et bien oui, j'en ai marre ! Comme tu peux changer de caractère !

Je suis désolé mais si Mlle Granger ne me soulait pas tout les jours avec ses leçons de moral… Merlin ! Je suis jeune, j'en ai rien à foutre d'être le meilleur ! JE NE SERAI JAMAIS LE MEILLEUR HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il. Peut être que tu es folle de rage que je ne sois qu'un ver à crasse… Hermione le regarda estomaqué.

Tu n'as rien compris, murmura t-elle.

Et bien oui, je ne comprends jamais rien, pas comme toi, avec ta superbe intelligence…

Arrêtes un peu ! Fais pas le sourd merde ! J'en ai marre, tu fermes toujours les yeux sur…

Sur quoi ? Ron baissa un peu le ton.

Et puis merde ! »

Hermione tourna le dos et marcha rapidement, bousculant tout les élèves restés les regarder, c'était si amusant de voir Miss Granger se faire humilier par Ron. Hermione lâcha un énorme sanglot, et Harry qui n'était pas là, elle voulut aller le voir à l'infirmerie :

« - Tu t'en vas comme une lâche ! Reviens là ! Hurla Ron

Pourquoi ? Sanglota Hermione.

Pourquoi ? Rugit Ron.

Je suis fatigué de te courir après Ron… J'en ai marre. Et puis je sais très bien qu'à l'époque où l'on vit ce n'est plus pareil. Tout ces choses, tout ces journaux, on ne s'entend pas, on ne se voit plus. Tant qu'on se parlera sur ce ton…

Je ne comprends pas… Souffla Ron. »

Une personne appela Hermione au loin, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Cette intercaltion avec Ron l'avait drôlement secoué… Elle bouscula Ron et continua son chemin.

« - Hermione ! Appela Ron, il vint se mettre à son hauteur.

Ron, s'il te plait tu m'a assez donné aujourd'hui. Dit-elle calmement.

S'il te plait, explique moi. Demanda gentiment Ron.

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement. Et se plaça face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

T'expliquer pourquoi je t'aime ? Lança Hermione.

Pardon ? Répliqua illico Ron.

Tu as très bien compris… Oh Ron. Mon cœur est si lourd… Tu le sais très bien… Mon Dieu, tu comprends je le sais. Tu ne vois pas que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ? Le fait qu'on soit toujours gêné lorsqu'on se retrouve tout le deux ? Si seulement tu pouvais arrêté tout ça, toutes ces humeurs volcaniques… Tu sais, je veux bien t'aimer, je veux bien t'aider à tout porter, toutes ces choses que tu as sur tes épaules, tout… Je ferai tout pour toi. Je te jure que ça en vaut la peine… Mais ne me prend pas pour un défouloir…

Hermione…

Si tu pouvais changer de ton avec moi… Toujours à te moquer de moi, toujours à me critiquer, et moi qui ne veux que ton bien… Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, te voir t'épanouir, te voir sourire et me faire rire ! Je veux que tu me regardes, que tu me vois comme je te vois. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, prends ma main, montres moi que je vaux quelque chose, montres moi que j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux, que je ne suis pas qu'une encyclopédie, qu'un amas de connaissances… Ron je fais tout ça pour toi, pour que tu sois fier ! Et pour aider Harry. Mais je veux que se soit toi qui me félicite, qui me dise que… »

Ron posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Hermione Ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un autre sanglot. Puis Ron se pencha et elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres :

« - Merci. »

Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser léger mais rempli d'émotion. Puis avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le retenir, il était parti. Elle avait senti ses larmes, il avait pleuré pour elle. Hermione toucha ses lèvres, ses grands yeux ouverts. Oui, décidément elle l'aimait…


End file.
